1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an electronic camera, more particularly to an image processing device and an electronic camera having a function such as vibration correction which detects a movement amount of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various electronic cameras having a so-called electronic vibration correcting function for correcting blurring of an image generated by hands movement or the like by use of the image obtained as digital data. In electronic vibration correction, a little broader image is acquired beforehand in consideration of movement of the image by the hands movement. After detecting a movement amount of the image by the hands movement, the camera controls in such a manner that a part of the acquired little broader image is cut out (extracted) and read out. By this control, the image of which the vibration is corrected is obtained.
Moreover, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-46311, there has been proposed a camera which performs an auto focus (AF) calculation, an auto exposure (AE) calculation, or an auto white balance (AWB) calculation at an occurrence of camera shake by the method of the above-described electronic vibration correcting function.
In general, in a case where AF is performed utilizing a digital image, after AD-converting an analog imaging signal obtained with an imaging element, a signal of a predetermined frequency component preferable for performing AF detection is extracted. Moreover, this extracted signal is digitally and cumulatively added up to obtain AF evaluation data, and a calculating section such as a CPU performs a predetermined calculation based on this AF evaluation data to perform known focus detection and focus control.
Here, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-46311, a little broader image is acquired beforehand in the same manner as in the electronic vibration correction. At the occurrence of hands movement, as shown in FIGS. 15A to 15C, a camera controls in such a manner that an area 101 which position is adjusted according to the hands movement amount is cut out and read out from a part of the little broader image acquired beforehand. Moreover, the data in the read area 101 is cumulatively added up to obtain the AF evaluation data. According to such a method, the AF can be performed based on the data after the vibration correction.
Moreover, in the example of FIGS. 15A to 15C, the cumulative addition is performed in one area, but may be performed with respect to a plurality of areas. In this case, for example, as shown in FIGS. 16A to 16C, the area 101 is further divided into a plurality of blocks 101a, and the cumulative addition is performed for each divided block.
Furthermore, in the AE or AWB, after changing the position of the area 101 from which the image is to be cut out in response to the movement of the image, the cumulative addition is performed for each color component.
However, in the method of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-46311, no processing is performed concerning an AF control, an AE control, and an AWB control until the movement amount of the image is detected. Therefore, in the method of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-46311, a processing time of the AF control, the AE control, or the AWB control at the occurrence of the hands movement is delayed as much as a time for movement amount detection.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation, and an object is to provide an image processing device capable of performing a control such as the AF, AE, or AWB control at a higher speed, even in a case where the hands movement is occurred, and an electronic camera on which such an image processing device is mounted.